Bring Me To Life
by silvershadowwolf24
Summary: You think you can save me? You can't, you won't, and you never will. No one ever will. So sure? Even when you're beyond redemption, there's always one that tries that the impossible. SLASH! HPSS


**Bring Me To Life  
**By silvershadowwolf24

_**Warnings:** Sexual Situations, Adult Language, Angst, OOC-ness.  
__**Genres:** Romance, Angst/Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, AU.  
__**Rating:** M.  
__**Pairings:** Harry/Severus.  
__**Notes:** This story is a bit disjointed, only because that was how I felt like writing at the time. At the moment, I'm into the concept of soul mates, and everything the like, that's why this story may sound a little like Deceited Love; Forgotten Hate. _

_**This is for The-Minx-17**_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or Bring Me To Life, by Evanescence._

-

Bring Me To Life  
'I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside. '  
Evanescence, Bring Me To Life

-

It started one night at dinner.

Severus Snape was almost - happily eating his lamb chops in the Great Hall when he felt the unmistakeable feeling of somebody watching him. He gave a subtle look at the Headmaster. The old man had a habit of staring at the spy.

It was unnerving.

However, Albus Dumbledore was focused on Minerva, debating over an inane thing like catnip or some such. Severus cast a glance at the rest of the staff, but not one was looking at him.

Next were the students. He gave each table a look, and found emerald coloured eyes staring back. That was probably the most unnerving thing of all. How said eyes were staring at him, it didn't even seem to matter that they belong to the Boy Who Lived. They gave him a look that seemed to see right through him, a look only the Headmaster pulled off flawlessly.

He looked away. The inexplicable fear that Harry could see past his Occulmency shields fresh in his mind. Though, he knew for a fact that he couldn't, if the boy's Occulmency lessons were anything to go by.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
__Leading you down into my core  
__Where I've become so numb  
__Without a soul  
__My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It seemed as though the image of burning green eyes had been branded into the front of his head. He couldn't focus on much, his mind kept wondering back to that look. It was like he could feel it pulling at something deep inside him. Something he hadn't felt in a _very _long time.

Something he was sure his father had beaten out of him.

It was when he was heading to an inconveniently timed Death Eater meeting during the middle of the night that he finally realised what it was.

His soul.

So, while Voldemort tortured the poor mindless morons that were his Death Eater colleagues, and while he told of how Dumblefuck (Voldemort's term of endearment note the sarcasm) was keeping a closer eye on the Potter-brat, so he couldn't seize him and haul him off to his 'master', he was trying to remember everything he had ever learnt on soul mates.

And... He could come up with nothing.

So, many hours later, he had managed to get back to Hogwarts relatively unharmed, _and _managed to get to the library, snag a few books, and get back to his dungeons without anyone actually noticing, despite it being very late at night.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
__(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
__(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Severus," asked a rather concerned Minerva after everyone had left their monthly teacher meeting. "Are you alright?"

Severus looked up at her distractedly, "No, I'm not." However, he refused to say anything else, despite Minerva's needling.

He had, of course, read everything in the books, and felt himself thoroughly informed. He knew that soul mates shared souls, and more often than not, minds.

At one time, he would've been frightened of someone looking into his mind. For his mind was sacred, the one place where no one could get him. But now, he didn't know why he didn't care so much.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring me to life_

Potter was being quiet, and it was frustrating, in Severus' opinion. He had been doing it for a few weeks. He never rose to the Potions Professor's bait, never argued, and never even made a peep.

The lesson went off without a hitch, and ended without a hitch. The bell rang, and everyone packed up, and began filing out of the room.

Everyone, except Potter.

He sat still, on his desk, with his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Potter," sneered Severus. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving? I'm sure your next Professor would hate to find you in a... less - than perfect condition."

"Of course, Professor, but there was one thing I needed to do just before I leave." The brat replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"This," Potter jumped down from his desk, walked over to the Professor, and did one of the many things Severus never thought possible.

Harry kissed him.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
__(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
__(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Severus stood stock still, even as Potter left the room. What was happening the world? No one ever kissed Snape. No one even wanted to _touch_ him, so why did the Boy-Who-Lived do just that?

He didn't deserve it, Severus thought. He had done too many wrongs, caused too many tragedies. He was beyond redemption.

With that thought, Severus made a mental note to stop Potter in his tracks.

_Bring me to life  
__I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
__Bring me to life_

The days passed slowly, in Severus' opinion. He was waiting for the moment to tell Harry quite rudely to piss off.

Funny how it made his heart ache simply _thinking _of sending Harry away. And he had long since given up trying to make his mind refer to the Boy-Who-Lived as 'Potter'.

But, the day did indeed come, and all through Potions, Severus' heart kept fluttering in his chest. He knew it was the soul bond attempting to lead him to his 'true love', so they could connect, and become soul mates. Connected heart, soul, and mind.

Potions came to an end, with only one explosion, caused by Longbottom (surprise!), and everyone began packing up.

"Mr. Potter," Severus snarled. "Stay behind."

Harry didn't even look up, and Severus' heart jumped again. Everyone left, and once again, the Potions Master and Boy-Who-Lived were left in the room. Neither said anything for a moment, then Severus opened his mouth, however, Harry beat him to it.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Severus blinked, and closed his mouth. Blinked again, and then reopened his mouth.

"I am not afraid. This cannot happen Potter, simple."

"I don't believe you," Harry said easily, his eyes locked with Severus'. "I've checked with the Headmaster, and I've researched quite a lot on soul mates."

It took all of Severus' will power not to look surprised. "Soul mates? Preposterous."

"Do you know what else I found out?" Harry continued as though Severus hadn't spoken. "I've also found that soul bonds overrule every other bond, no matter who cast it, or how it was performed."

Severus blinked again. That was not something he had read about, and his eyes automatically strayed to his Dark Mark.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love, darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

"Do you think I am some sort of charity case, Mr. Potter?" Severus said in a low and menacing voice, once he had regained his equilibrium.

"Of course not, sir." Replied the teen.

"You think you can save me? You can't, you won't, and you never will. No one ever will." Severus said in an unusual bout of angst.

"So sure?"

That, above everything else, made Severus hesitate. The tone in which Potter had said those two words were so self assured and confident, that Severus believed him. Actually _believed _him.

He floundered for something to say, something he hadn't done in many, _many_ years, as Harry came towards him.

"I want to help you, Professor," said Potter when he was so close that Severus could feel his breath against his cheek. "And, I also want to love you."

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything  
__Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Don't let me die here  
__There must be something more  
__Bring me to life_

The breath hitched in Severus' throat, and he seemed powerless to stop Potter from slowly reaching up, and sliding his fingers through his hair (which wasn't really greasy), then over his cheek.

"Potter... This isn't right." Severus managed. Harry leaned in closer, and the proximity seemed to make Severus melt.

"Yes, it is. Do you know what I want you to do?" He whispered in return.

Severus shook his head, his mind beginning to haze over with misty lust.

"I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now."

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
__(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
__(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
__(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
__(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
__(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Fucking his student in his own classroom, between classes, was not something Severus would have normally done. However, spurred on by the soul bond trying to form, by the lust covering his mind, and by Potter himself, he dived in the opportunity.

He even ignored Potter's use of profanity.

Severus startled them both by latching on the teen's throat, while at the same time; warding the door against intruders, and the like.

He pushed Potter towards his desk, and then abruptly thrust him upon it. Harry didn't seem surprised at the act, and simply relaxed and spread his legs. Severus watched as his green eyes darkened until there was not much green left at all.

The pair was quickly divested of their clothes, and Potter was quickly prepared with a muttered lubrication charm by Severus.

As the Potions Master slathered up his cock with lube, he felt Harry's heated gaze on him. He glanced up into his eyes, and almost immediately got lost within them. They stared at each other, even as Severus slowly sank into Harry, while Harry arched up into him, and gave a guttural groan that shot straight to Severus groin.

They quickly found a rhythm, and even as Severus pounded away to the edge, he felt something. Something different, but he didn't stop to think about it.

With a keening sound, Harry reached his release first, then Severus as Harry clenched around him.

While they both rode out their highs, neither noticed the black and green flash of light.

_Bring me to life  
__I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
__Bring me to life_

Severus slowly raised himself off Harry, and muttered a few charms to rid them of the cooling liquid between them. Harry was breathing deeply, his eyes closed. Severus understood the feeling, as he was feeling rather lethargic too. Actually, too lethargic for what they just did.

Severus leaned on his elbows, either side of Potter's head, and gazed down at the Boy-Who-Lived. It was then that he spotted his forearm, and the nothing that was on it.

For a few moments, he stared blankly at the unmarred skin, until he remembered what Potter had said about the soul mate bond, and how it overrode every other bond.

But that would mean...

Harry opened his eyes, and gazed back at Severus. Again, Severus' breath hitched, and he struggled to say what he wanted to.

"Why..."

Harry smiled, and pulled Severus closer to him.

"Because I love you."


End file.
